Good Storytelling
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: One-shot companion to my other story, Not a Dream. In light of the cliffhanger left at the end of chapter 27, Fred and George decided to inform the world exactly what happened... which may or may not be true. No logic exists here. Fem!Harry.


**Before reading this, you'll want to read Not A Dream to chapter 27. Due to all of the people wanting to know what would happen next (as I left it on a terrible, evil cliffhanger), I came up with this silly little take on chapter 28 that definitely never happened. I decided to post it because it was too hilarious.**

 **Inspired by one of the pm's I sent in response to a review. I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

"You may be wondering why we called you here today." said Fred as the group of first years trooped into the empty classroom. A small puppet theatre was set up on one side, with seating available for the audience.

"Well, we have decided to tell everyone the tale of chapter 28, since so many are eager to learn how the confrontation ends." George continued, "Sit down, sit down."

"Do I even want to know?" Haven asked, sitting down between Neville and Zacharias, with Michelangelo and Hermione sitting on the other side of Neville.

Fred and George ignored her, ducking behind the puppet theatre and presenting puppets representing Quirrelmort and Haven.

"When did they get those puppets? And where?" Haven frowned, "And my hair doesn't look like that, nor did Voldemort breathe fire from his little nostril slits."

"Artistic liberty, nevermind that!" Fred said, waving the Quirrelmort puppet at her.

George continued, "Onto the true tale of chapter 28 of the fabulous story, Not a Dream! Every word of this show is indisputable fact!"

"Why do I not believe you?" said Hermione, arms crossed.

"Shush!" hissed the twins, dimming the lights on everything but their scene.

Michelangelo gulped, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

George begins the tale, holding up the Haven puppet, "Alex, our darling apprentice, opens her eyes to find that she has…"

He tears off the robes from the puppet, revealing golden Gryffindor armor underneath.

"Ascended to the level of angels!" the twins finished together in their most dramatic voices.

"What." Haven says, already regretting her life choices.

Hermione huffed, "There is no proof that angels exist."

A girl none of them had ever seen before floats in, with platinum blonde hair and dreamy eyes, "There is no proof that they don't exist either."

Everyone's gazes snapped towards her.

"Who are you? I have no idea what your relevance to this story is." Hermione said dismissively.

"AS WE WERE SAYING!" Fred and George shout, silencing their viewers, "Right, as we were saying, Alex is an angel an-"

"I thought you said I rose to the level of an angel. When did I _become_ an angel?" Haven asked, "And where's Neville?"

"We were getting there, be quiet." ordered the twins.

Fred continues, "So, Alex, now powerful enough to kill You-Know-Who with a look, proceeds to do so," Quirrelmort falls dramatically out of the scene, "and walks over to pick up the Philosopher's Stone, pocketing it before picking up the unconscious Princess Neville, like the proper Knight in Shining Armor she is!"

Out comes a Neville puppet, wearing a golden tiara and a pretty pink dress.

"Did I just become a girl?" asked Neville, very confused.

"She heals the Princess with her new Angel powers, and takes flight on her magnificent new wings!" George announces, attaching huge golden angel wings to Haven puppets back, dipped in Gryffindor gold. They looked like they would be sending Haven falling onto her back. "Such fantastic wings, the purest of golds, dipped in heroic red-"

Zacharias huffed, "Great, so she's bleeding Gryffindor."

"You have no artistic vision!" Michelangelo argued, "She's not bleeding Gryffindor! Those wings are the most glorious of sunsets-!"

Fred turned to George, murmuring, "I'm suddenly feeling a bit superfluous in our tale."

"I feel the same, brother mine." replied George in an undertone. They shrugged as one, before continuing their story.

Fred said, "Anyway, so they ascend to Heaven where the other angels task her with an appropriate hero-y task!"

Two other angel puppets show up.

George continued, "After she saves the Princess from the tower and stuff-"

"I thought I ascended to Heaven with her." Neville pointed out.

"STOP! No logic belongs in our story! This is Alex we're talking about, Alex bloody Potter. Logic has no place here." the twins argue.

"It's still not a _proper_ story. There were so many plot holes I don't even know where to start. And really, your character development is poor at _best."_ Hermione said.

Michelangelo leaned over to Neville to whisper in an undertone, "Yeah, she's taking this _way_ too seriously."

Haven, meanwhile, addressed Hermione, saying in a somewhat patronizing tone, "There, there. One day, we will return to the land of logic. Not today, but one day. It will all be okay."

"So, the Princess saved, they have ten kids and live happily ever after, with Zacharias as their babysitter." Fred concluded with a flourish of the Haven and Neville puppets.

Together, Haven and Neville screeched, "Wait, _what?!"_

Zacharias, meanwhile, said, "I don't recall volunteering to babysit any of their little brats. And wasn't that ending rather abrupt?"

"Some people just don't understand good storytelling when they hear it," George sniffed, arms crossed.

* * *

 **It wasn't supposed to make sense. Purely for a few giggles, and it doesn't happen in the actual story.**


End file.
